


Good with kids

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from kids todayHowie and Maddie have an honest discussion about their future and children





	Good with kids

“I think we would be good parents”Maddie said to her boyfriend 

“I can already tell you our kids would be getting spoiled by me”Howie says 

“Kids naturally love you”Maddie pointed out 

“I’m a fellow kid only at heart”Howie grins

“You’re good with kids”Maddie replied 

“Thank you Maddie”Howie said

“I like where we are going anyways”Maddie grinned back 

“Buck already says we’re a married couple”Howie told her 

“I feel like I’ve known you a long time so it makes sense in a weird way”Maddie replies 

“I worry about becoming like my father and it scares the crap out of me”Howie opened up to her 

“Just because your father was a piece of shit I don’t think you’ll be one”Maddie says 

“The only parents I had were my friend Kevin’s those two were together for a long ass time”Howie says 

“Role models?”Maddie asked him 

“They set the standards high for me”Howie answered

“You wanted what they had?”Maddie asked 

“I always saw them as what a perfect relationship was in my head they were the epitome of a power couple”Howie explained

“I always wanted kids but it was never an option for me with Doug”Maddie mentioned 

“You worried about involving a kid in a environment like that?”Howie asked her 

“All the time to be honest with you”Maddie responded 

“Better safe than sorry is what you thought?”Howie says

“Pretty much I worried how would I be able to protect a kid from Doug”Maddie said

“I can see myself with you growing old”Howie says 

“Marriage babies you want all of that?”Maddie asked him

“I want it all I want a life with you”Howie said


End file.
